Gundams and Regrets
by Lennera Darser
Summary: Lennera, one of the twelve 3rd Gen Agents, arrives on Earth and with the help of her oragnization she must stop outside interference from changing the natural events of the war. Facing mistakes she made in the past, Lennera teams up with the Gundams and s


Gundams and Regrets  
  
By Lennera Darser  
  
Ok, I put this story in the middle somewhere, changed some stuff around...  
ya know like put Zechs in jail and kept some people around. This should be   
treated as a "What if...." and the like. Please email me when you can and   
while you are at it,comment to another fanfiction author or two you have   
read,one of my fav anime fanfiction authors,   
( the one I steal this quote from I believe) mentioned that "fanfiction   
writers are paid in email." so remember that we try and get no profit from   
this. Say thanks to the webmaster for this site while your at it for making   
fanfiction sites so we can have this kind of stuff to read. I love flames,   
they tell me what I need to fix and I am going to steal this from one of my  
favorite Fanfiction authors:  
  
" The good you do comes back to you but bad karma is forever." Chandra-   
www.moonromance.com   
visit it and support us! ja ne and arigato!  
  
`~`  
  
Nothing had been taken from them when they were thrown in here, this   
place was so well known to them that they didn't find anything odd about it.  
One thing that Zechs was worried about was the Tallgeese when they had put   
it into the hanger for examination. Heero sat in the corner across from him,  
looking for all the world resting but the older soldier knew better.   
Something was happening to make OZ and the Romafeller Foundation extra   
nervous about the Gundams and their place in the war. There was a very large  
battalion of guards all over this block not to mention outside of their cell  
. Taking up on Heero's example, Zechs shut his eyes to get some rest.  
  
*********************  
  
She was nervous yes, regretful never. The sword at her side was not   
only a decoration but a tool of destruction, only the very best agents could  
carry them. She was awaiting a messenger from home and the main relay post   
that had been set up on this colony, so many agents in one place called for  
such a thing. Resting the flat edge of her sword lightly on her shoulder   
Lennera " Shadow Flame" Darser -Third Agent of the Shadow Squad - cast a   
visorless glance around the small courtyard that people wandered about. She   
was safely within the small stand of trees to the one side, the black trench  
coat over her body suit like a dark pall. An inconspicuous man of average   
age and height wandered into the little area and looked to anyone watching   
like someone out to enjoy the day. He strolled over and leaned against the   
trunk of the tree, sliding down to sit on the grass. He put his hat down   
over his face and sighed.  
  
" Agent 5486-11404. Your assignment. Good day. " With that he leaned   
back and Lennera took the disk that fell from the back of his hat. She   
flipped the visor on her black and red flame decaled helmet, sliding the   
disk into the slot under where her ears would be. The contents of the   
diskette popped up as she climbed into a tree and entered her pass commands,  
sitting where no one but the blind or telepath could find her. She didn't   
feel badly for the messenger even though someone might kill him at any   
moment for the information though it happened very rarely. All he had to do   
was go where he was told and give the disk to who he found there.  
  
" Agent 5486-11404 you have been chosen for the main mission that is  
of the utmost inportantce. You are to find the group of people given the   
names Gundam Pilots, retrieve their 'Mobile Suits' and keep them alive for   
96 hours and get them to the rendezvous point after the time is up. Do not   
sacrifice this mission for any currently standing jobs. You now have your   
orders. Carry them out." the Command Communications, or CC, screen went   
black and she sighed. Sliding down from her perch she tucked her scimitar   
under her coat and pulled the front of it closed. As Lennera came closer to   
the street, she reluctantly removed her helmet and shook her long red braid   
out down her back. Her helmet was strapped to the side of her suit under her  
coat.   
  
She barely noted the small band of local soldiers in brown uniforms that   
stood at the corner ten feet away, obviously ready for any trouble that may   
erupt on the street. Someone came into her side vision and seized her upper   
arm in a nerve numbing grip. Before Lennera could pull out her gun, another   
gloved hand grabbed the base of her neck and squeezed hard.   
  
" WHAT are YOU doing HERE?" A deep voice hissed in her ear as she was   
pulled backwards violently. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes as the   
right side of her body and left arm went numb. With a flame of rage   
uncoiling in her chest Lennera struggled and growled loud enough for those   
staring at them to hear.  
  
" Walking. Why are you trying to hurt me?" Struggling again she   
slammed a foot into his knee joint and shoved. She didn't get away totally,   
but she did get a swift knee to the gut for her trouble.   
  
" Why you! I-" He was cut off suddenly by someone standing over them.   
Lennera held her breath and blinked away the stars in the fronts of her eye   
lids.   
  
" Hey there. Is there a problem?" When the mystery agent holding her   
turned to face his challenger, she sucked in a new breath of air and threw   
her weight into knocking him off balance.  
  
********************  
  
Trowa looked around the street, waiting for Duo, Wu Fei or Quatre to   
show up so that they could " attempt" at capturing them. There had been   
extra soldiers brought in and heavier security everywhere but still Trowa   
knew nothing. Colonists went about their lives, giving him and his squad   
little notice besides the customary glance. One of the men nudged him in   
the ribs and nodded to someone in a black trench coat walking out of the   
small stand of trees that separated the street from the tiny courtyard.   
They glanced his way then continued on their way, the long red braid tapping  
her hip as it was slung forward over her shoulder. It wasn't the way she   
was dressed and acted but how she walked that made him follow her with the   
intent to take her into custody. They had been told to look for anyone   
suspicious and she was bad as they came.   
  
As he was almost directly behind her, someone dressed exactly like her  
with a short blue pony tail reached out and hauled her from the thickening   
throng of people on the sidewalk. He watched the man with the bluish hair   
grab the scruff of her neck and hiss at her. She did something to make him   
stumble somewhat and he knocked her to the ground. She stayed kneeling on   
the ground, the man's hand still locked on her upper arm.   
" Why you! I-" Trowa was behind him then, commanding immediate   
attention.  
  
" Hey there. Is there a problem?" He looked over and bared his teeth.  
  
" This is none of your business! Get lost." he faced her again, only   
to be have the young red head's shoulder plowed into his middle. His arm   
must have loosened because she leapt up and took off down the street,   
dodging the crowds. " Damn you!! Come back Shadow Flame!" He went after her,  
Trowa pulled out his firearm as he noticed the other man's hidden under his  
jacket.   
  
" Keep an eye out I'll be right back." The other OZ soldiers nodded   
and Trowa went after the pair, a neat pathway opening up in the crowd as   
people saw his uniform and more importantly his gun. The girl was good he   
had to give her that due to the fact that she was only a flash of red as   
she danced between people and stalls. It was her pursuer that kept him from  
losing her, he must know her or have some of the skills because he went   
after her unerringly.   
  
***************************  
  
She flitted between those walking the small sidewalk, the edges of her  
coat moving up her legs and flying out behind her. She didn't bother   
looking back, knowing all too well that her pursuer was pushing those in his  
way down and away from him. Her helmet banged painfully into her bruised   
ribs but she kept her breathing deep and regulated so that she wasn't winded  
when she stopped. Her well honed skills told her that someone else was   
after her too, though having a better time of it that her fellow agent.   
Seeing what she hoped was an easy avenue of escape, Lennera slid around a   
corner and down a large alleyway with a few startled people. Praying to all   
those gods and beings that watched over wayward thieves and assassins she   
broke for the next corner in flat out sprint. Hearing him behind she snapped  
her whip to its fullest extent and was ready to be killed.  
  
" STOP!" The man bellowed as they came around the corner, the red   
haired girl making a mad dash for the end of the alleyway. The man pulled   
out a gun and raised it, Trowa hitting it from his hand and yelling.  
  
" Look out!" She turned and in one fluid motion knocked the man flat   
on his back with a sweep of a whip. The gun clattered to the ground and she  
came running back at them as Trowa picked it up and aimed it at the man.   
She made a noise as she threw them both to the ground and snapped the gun   
high into the air above them, a large explosion throwing her to the side and  
into a wall. He landed behind a dumpster, the man with another gun in his   
hand and aiming it at him.  
  
She jumped up and landed both feet into his chest, slamming him into   
the ground and performing a sideways, no-handed cartwheel next to him. Her   
bright green eyes glared down at her attacker with a killing anger and her   
hands were poised to use the whip in her hands.  
  
" WHY?" She ground out the word as if it were a blade to be stuck in   
his side. The man gasped once and then met her eyes for a moment before   
looking away.  
  
" They said this is my sector. You have no right to be here and I   
wanted to make it sure that you knew that. Besides, I thought we might go   
get something to eat.." She snorted with disgust and crossed her arms.  
  
" Your one sick bastard you know that, Blaze. If Ghost were here I   
would destroy you but since she can't get me out of the red tape I would get  
for blasting your ass about now, I think I will have to wait for the next   
meeting to shoot you." Blaze turned white and she rolled her whip up stowing  
it onto her waist, the briefest glimpse of a tight, odd looking uniform   
from under her coat. Blaze got up and dusted himself off, a bit of his   
uniform showing from under the scuffed and ragged coat. They looked at one   
another for a minute before she gave another snort of scorn and looked away,  
going back towards the street. When he went to follow Trowa stopped them   
both.  
  
" You can't leave, you are under arrest for attacking an officer. You,  
miss, are here by put into custody." They spared one another a look of   
surprise and Blaze jumped upward, catching the edge of a handrail. He hauled  
himself up and saluted the young girl.  
  
" Shadow Flame, take care of yourself beautiful." She waved him away   
and he chuckled, climbing up the ladder and disappearing on the roof. Shadow  
Flame walked under his arm and muttered something under her breath about   
"the stupidity of the male agent". As she made it into the street Trowa went  
after, stopping her by pointing his gun right at her head.  
  
" I have orders to take anyone suspicious into custody. You and that   
man fit the description. Now please come quietly." She gave him a dull look   
and then jumped clear over his and the other arriving soldier's heads with a  
twisting leap even Trowa was impressed by. There was a quiet, gently   
smiling look on her face as she landed, arms crossed, standing just in front  
of the curb. She opened her eyes and gave him a viciously mocking look as   
she put her hands in her pockets.   
  
" Just TRY and take me in." She laughed. Massing forward the soldiers   
prepared to take her, Trowa catching the amused look on her face. Ready for   
another leap, she was stopped when a bright red, side and topless jeep   
screeched to a halt sideways directly behind her. The person behind the   
wheel wore a helmet painted with a blue, cloudy sky and a black visor in   
the middle. They gestured for Shadow Flame and she saluted them all before   
grabbing a roll bar and hauling herself in. Even before her feet had landed   
in the jeep, they sped off to tear around the far off corner and out of   
sight, the faint sounds of taunting laughter floating back to them.   
  
***************************************  
  
Lennera lounged in the jeep as Blue Sky drove away from the commotion   
on the sidewalk. Sky turned to her with a blank, helmet look but Lennera   
knew what her best friend was thinking. They both laughed and Lennera put   
her helmet on so they could talk.  
  
" You are mad you know that? Yer lucky I came by to tell you what you   
have to do." She laughed and Lennera did too, letting the stress of the last  
ten minutes melt away.  
  
" Your right, I owe you three times over! What do they want now?" Sky  
threw her another diskette and turned down a street full of soldier bunkers.  
They stopped at one of the largest ones and waited as Lennera popped the   
diskette in and brought up CC.  
  
" 5486-11404, you are to help the Gundam Pilots and to keep them safe   
at any cost. You will act and gather information at all times about those   
around you, making no reports of any kind. You will infiltrate the OZ base   
and act as an engineer. Here are the names of your charges:  
  
Heero Yuy  
Trowa Barton  
Duo Maxwell  
Quatre Rauberba Winner  
Wu Fei Chang  
Zechs Marquis/Milliardo Peacecraft  
  
It is said that two or three are captured and the others have avoided   
those after them. You will make your one and only report at the rendezvous   
and only then. You will not deviate from these orders even if you are   
contacted later saying to do so." The screen went black again and she   
sighed, letting her visor go opaque before swinging out and standing on the   
sidewalk.  
  
" Here, me and the girls got you this. There is everything you need in  
there and some stuff we added to make the job the tiniest bit easier. Come   
back alive k?" Sky threw a bag into her hands and then handed her a large,   
lead sided case. They saluted one another before Sky shifted into drive and   
sped off in a cloud of exhaust and the squeal of tires. On the handle of her  
bag was a key, one already on the case for the lock on it. Shrugging the bag  
on and hefting the case up, Lennera made her way into the building.  
  
*********  
  
" Just great." She grumbled moments later when she had discovered   
herself drafted and having to live in the small room that they had given her  
. Being that it was about 10:30 am she had to report to the lab down the   
street by 11:30 am so they could place her. That gave her an hour to walk   
there and try to rehearse the speech specially prepared in case she got   
caught...Not that she needed to do it but it would give her something to do.  
With a sigh and one last flick at her bangs, Lennera trotted down the stairs  
and into the underground car complex, helmet at her side in case she might   
need it. The keys had been labeled bike and Lennera grudgingly accepted the   
fact that she would have to pedal her way there.   
  
Turning to her spot, however, she found the total opposite. A very   
expensive looking black motorcycle stood there, flames shooting from the   
front of it so life-like she wondered if it were real for a moment. The   
words, " Shadow Flame's Inferno Rider" were printed in flaming, curling   
letters on the sides, her initials in the front of it. A note was on the   
seat.  
  
" Len, told you that we added some stuff. -Blue Sky  
Come back alive so we can race.- Shadow Dagger.   
~Just come back to us Lenne.~ GS." With a bright grin and a chuckle   
she shoved the note in one of the pockets of her suit. Putting her helmet on  
and climbing on, Lennera revved the engine and shot out onto the street,   
everything Dagger had taught her running into her mind. They were the best   
there was and she was glad her friends had so much confidence but then again  
...they had all made it clear that they were worried and that lowered her   
own confidence. The names of the Gundam Pilots were imprinted into her mind   
and she thought that she might never forget them.   
  
The parking lot she put her new motorcycle in was filled with military  
cars and she placed her helmet on her seat, the alarm in her pocket. Noting  
her surroundings everytime she passed a checkpoint in security she found in  
quiet amusement that they were in no way expecting her to show up and   
prepare to destroy them when the fancy struck her. So as people walked by   
and noticed little of her, a lowly engineer, she wanted to laugh and throw a  
few boomers around. Boomers, a term used to identify the specialized   
granades that the agents were given because the kids she taught couldn't say  
" unified explosive cartridges" yet. The case of tools she had been given   
upon checking in was very cumbersome and heavy, making her want to smack   
someone over the head with it rather than carry it around. She stopped at   
the elevator, waiting for the car to come down and take her to the floor   
where her test would take place. There was a sense of tension suddenly   
behind her as someone stopped at her side. She could feel them itching to   
ask her some question and Lennera waited as if oblivious to the people   
around her.  
  
" Excuse me miss, are you lost?" she looked over in surprise, even   
less than the faked feeling of being caught off guard slinking away as she   
looked at the soldier beside her. It was the soldier that had nearly gotten  
them both killed just that morning. Giving him a blank look she shook her   
head.  
  
" No, I have a pretty good idea where I am going....Lieutenant." She   
glanced at his marks and nodded. " Excuse me for not saluting, my arms are   
sorta full." he nodded and continued what he had been saying before.  
  
" I have seen you before, today in fact not that long ago. Shadow   
Flame right?" she gave him her best look of surprise, absolutely NOT feigned  
Frowning she backed away a step as if he were dangerous and that he was...  
to her mission that is.   
  
" I don't know you. I just arrived on the base today." He looked about  
to refute the statement and Lennera was saved when the elevator doors opened  
and she -along with several other prospective engineers- piled into the car.  
Standing in front of the other people she gave the blind-sided soldier a   
small, bewildered wave. The doors shut and her face transformed to one of   
barely contained amusement. She nearly laughed out loud as they walked into   
the small classroom.   
  
*************************  
  
Trowa contemplated what on earth had just happened when he had stopped  
and questioned that girl. There wasn't something quite right with her and he  
knew that he had seen just that morning, she had nearly gotten them blown up.  
Exiting the elevator he made his way to where Zechs and Heero were being   
held.Making sure that none of the guards was around, he leaned against the   
door and signaled them that he was there.  
  
" So what's up? Why is everyone so edgy?" Heero was on the other side  
of the door, looking through the bars in the door.   
  
" There is something threatening OZ and they have no idea how to fight  
it. Its far more dangerous than the Gundams and I have seen a small glimpse   
of it I think." Heero waited for him to go on and he sighed. " There is a   
piece of the threat actually in OZ at this very moment and they are trying   
to hide within it like I am. They're good Heero,they have a better poker   
face than you and I."   
  
" They do?" He asked, surprised.   
  
" What do they look like?" Zechs was there, hesitating for a moment   
Trowa called up a picture of the girl.  
  
" She has red hair and dresses in a black trench coat. At the moment   
she is disguised as an engineer."   
  
" She? A girl?" It sounded as if Heero was going to have a coronary.   
Zechs laughed and walked off, throwing a few words over his shoulder.  
  
" I wonder what the other pilots will think of this..." Heero could be  
heard sliding down the wall to sit with his back on the door.   
  
" I'll come back if I find any new information. In fact, I think that   
you will soon see who I am talking about. They are allowing you to see your   
Gundams and to assure you that they are alright." He walked back down the   
hall towards the elevator as the guards came back. He would come back later   
and get them out of the cell, then he would expose that girl for what she   
really was.  
  
***********************************  
  
The hanger was giant, filled with people and suits everywhere. Sitting  
down she opened the case and eyed the contents warily, tools she had never   
used but mastered in minutes....With a shake of her head Lennera stood up   
and looked at the mobile suit she had come not only to repair but to   
liberate along with its pilot. Five scientists stood on the catwalk about   
ten feet away, talking to one another about what she had interpreted as the   
Gundam Pilots. Slipping a camouflaged ear piece in she listened to those   
right across form her.  
  
"...Vay 8. Zechs will be tested in the Mercreus..Ah Co. Une. Have you  
brought the pilots?" Standing to look over the panel in front of her,   
Lennera watched as two men were lead onto the platform and placed in front   
of the very large mobile suits. Zechs was a familiar name that bubbled to   
the front of her mind, then she knew why. He was one of the Gundam Pilots   
listed captured on her roster. Piecing the other pilot to the name she   
figured that the younger boy was Heero Yuy, the other captured pilot.   
Turning back to the suit in front of her she began to rewire the board,  
making it take longer than it should have, even for a novice.   
  
" As you can see the Gundams are still in tip top condition like we   
said. Heero, your first." Somehow, her instincts told her this was going to  
take a long time....  
  
*******************************  
  
Trowa nudged Zechs and they both looked clandestinely at the worker   
not very far from them at all. She was working on an electrical panel of a   
Virgo, rewiring the whole thing completely. There was little overly special   
about her but even Zechs could see the aura of hostility and the fact that   
she was listening to the scientists and soldiers around them. She whizzed   
through working on the panel and lifted it up to soder it into place. She   
didn't put a mask on and glowered at the red braid the threatened to burst   
into flame if a spark might land on it. One of the higher engineers came   
running up the stairs, pushing past Trowa and the other guards.   
  
" Hey! Use a welding mask, I don't want you getting hurt on my shift."  
She stopped and looked at him for a minute. Shaking her head she picked up   
the mask and looked at it, throwing it down again.  
  
" Whatever man. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble because I was   
mortally wounded or anything. Besides, I'm finished with what I was told to   
do, go ahead and fly your little death toy." She picked up the box of tools   
and walked off much to the surprise of the high engineer. She moved to the   
suit next to the Mercreus and began to work on it, climbing into the cockpit  
and bringing down the screens to test them.  
  
" She doesn't want to be in there, she thinks its too confining in   
case she might be found out." Heero whispered, looking out of the corner of   
his eye. He was right of course, her expression was closed and her eyes went  
from the screens and the door way.   
  
" Now, I will need the pilots to go in and I need an engineer to help   
us run the tests, preferably someone who is good with circuitry." Doctor O   
turned to Co Une, the tall woman looking at those scurrying around the   
hanger.   
  
"I know someone who would be perfect for the job Colonel. If you would  
let me help you that is." A tall man in a high engineer's uniform stood in   
front of them, standing respectfully to the Colonel.   
  
" Well of course. Who would you suggest?" He nodded to the red haired   
girl in the Virgo cockpit who as far as anyone knew had not noticed she was   
the topic of close scrutiny. Colonel Une considered her for a moment before   
smiling.  
  
" Fine." He saluted and strode in front of her.   
  
" Worker! New assignment." The red haired girl gawked at him for a   
moment and then came out, saluting. " You are to hear your directions and   
perform them to the best degree possible, understood?" She nodded.  
  
" Sir!" Colonel Une chuckled and began to give out orders, the three   
pilots watching the looks exchanged between the handsome young high   
engineer and the small red haired girl. She barely hid the surprise and the   
thousands of questions she seemed to want to ask.   
  
" Alright, do your job." He motioned her to walk over there and it   
seemed by the look on her face that jumping in some acid would have been   
less painful. Picking up the keyboard she nodded to those around her that   
she was ready.  
  
" Read off the numbers as they come, don't worry about being a little   
slow. We are a little old so it takes us a minute to write them down."   
Doctor J smiled and she nodded. Heero climbed in and the simulation was   
brought up, the red haired girl typing away at the numbers on her screen.   
As she read them off, Zechs reeled along with everyone else as she sped   
through them, pausing as if they weren't fast enough. Heero was just as   
good as ever as the program ended.  
  
*********************************  
  
Lennera brooded quietly as she was dismissed and allowed to finish her  
work she had already started. She hadn't been able to speak as soon as Gyrs   
had shown up, ordering her around like it was something he was used to. Not   
knowing whether to beat him down or obey she had gaped for a few seconds   
before catching his look of apprehension.   
  
Sulkingly she had done what she had been told and went back to work,   
only to be plagued by stares and the insufferable presence of Gyrs. He sat   
outside her work station and ran reports to whoever and what not, trying to   
corner her after work. Hoping they would ask her to work a double shift just  
to avoid him she was greatly disappointed when a loud clang signified the   
changing of shifts and none of the higher engineers came to her area.   
Packing up she was right when she had guessed for Gyrs to be standing there  
waiting for her.   
  
Female workers smiled coyly at him as they passed and Lennera felt   
sick at the mere thought of what he wanted. She had to admit that he was   
very handsome and a good agent to boot but there was something about him   
that just repelled her and at the moment she couldn't rightly remember what  
it was. Usually he was a wonderful friend and a great person but right now..  
.....  
  
" Hey there gorgeous, wanna go and destroy something?" Oh yeah, now I  
remember, he is so tactless and such an idiot. Side stepping him, Lennera   
strode passed him.  
  
" I think not." With a flick of her fingers she made her way to the   
elevator, planning on riding it down to the prison floor and so she could do  
some REAL work. With the maliciousness of an idle mind he came after her,   
flashing a smile and acting as if he were just trying to flirt. Yeah, she   
was not oblivious to all the stares and looks she had gotten while at work   
today but she was used to it. Just one reason more why she was a Shadow. She  
simply gave him the brush off and stepped into the car.   
  
" So how do you like working for OZ?" he asked coming in after her.   
She glared at him and didn't answer, keeping her mouth shut and her butt out  
of trouble. As the doors closed Gyrs made sure there were no cameras around  
in the elevator and smiled. She barely kept her anger in check.   
  
" You idiot! What are you doing here!? You almost got me caught." His   
mood of amusement stayed plastered in place and she so wanted to beat it out  
of him. As she stepped forward he tripped her and she fell headlong into the  
far corner as they passed another floor. He put his arms on either side of   
her head and grinned.  
  
" I was put here to watch you and make sure that if you were caught   
that CC was notified immediately and that you either got liberated or   
destroyed. So I am here to do the former." his sleazy grin did little to   
sway her and just as she brought her fist into his ribs with a crash the   
doors opened and the soldier that she had run into just that morning came   
on.   
  
" I always seem to find you whenever you decide to fight someone..   
Can I be of some assistance?" She gaped for a minute and was ready to fry   
the man standing in front of her when Gyrs stood up and shoved the case in   
her arms and got off. Never to be daunted by her hostile behavior he smiled   
and saluted them as the doors slid shut again. He pushed a button and she   
leaned against the wall as they descended again, she was never going to be   
able to get to the prison level with him on board...oh well.  
  
" Damn Gyrs." He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, trying to  
look abashed. " He's my ex-boyfriend." she lied quickly as he nodded.  
  
" Your name's Lennera Darser right? Just moved into the barracks down   
the street?" She looked at him in surprise and nodded numbly, thinking of   
the pill in her pocket that promised a quick demise. Steeling herself she   
answered.  
  
" Yeah. That's right. May I ask who you are Lieutenant?"   
  
" Trowa Barton." Her stomach lurched as she stared wide eyed at the   
wall in front of her. A Gundam Pilot! Oh gods, they said this job wasn't   
going to be hard to carry out yet here she was in an elevator with one of   
the Pilots and they've turned to the enemy. How was she going to tell the CC  
about this one!?   
  
" Are you alright? You don't look so good." Lennera snapped out of it   
and shook her head.  
  
" I'm fine sir, I just remembered something very unpleasant that's   
all" She schooled her features back to tired polite attention. There was a   
beep on a walkie talkie strapped to his waist and she acted as if she hadn't  
noticed, listening intently.  
  
" Attention all soldiers. Be advised that we have captured two spies   
belonging to an unknown society. Be on the look out for others. Out." He   
looked at her as the elevator stopped. He hit the delay button and seem to   
wait for her to make a move, as if she were going to suddenly jump out the   
emergency hatch or take him hostage.  
  
" Why'd ya do that? I do have another job to get to before I'm late."   
  
" You mean to go and snoop around the base?" He said blandly as   
before, his expression the same as ever. She grinned and he jumped, she was   
still poised leaning against the wall.   
  
" Do I look like a spy to you?" Hitting the button and opening the   
doors she stepped out in time to see the soldiers drag two of her fellow   
agents down the hall. Their helmets were removed and each face was one of   
duty and regret of an unfulfilled mission. As Lennera tried hard not to give  
herself away, she caught each agent's eyes, both bowing as best they could  
in their predicament. She would come and rescue them and who cares if it got  
her demoted, Ghost would have that overruled and her back on the case within  
a day. Nodding slightly she went out the doors, two pairs of eyes following   
her and she knew exactly who was watching her.  
  
*************************  
  
When he had thought to expose Lennera in the elevator and have her on   
their side to free Zechs and Heero she had just looked at him with a knowing  
gaze and asked him the stupidest question she could have come up with.  
  
" Do I look like a spy to you?" She might as well had laughed and   
proclaimed far and wide that she knew quite well his secrets as he knew   
hers. There was a wolfish quality to her he didn't like in the least. So,   
watching her exchange glances with the captured spies he knew that she would  
be coming back and very soon, maybe even several minutes from now. The Gyrs   
character was watching her as well, a knowing and grave look on his face as   
she went down to the parking structure below the building.   
  
He had to find the Colonel and ask for some personal time so he could   
trace her and see about being around when the spies were questioned.   
Something struck him as familiar in the back of his mind as he watched the   
two captives being lead down the hall to the Colonel's briefing room. The   
one girl was dressed in a black body suit with a celestial sun and clouds   
painted on the left leg, a strange insignia directly above it. Her long   
blonde hair was streaked with bright blue and tied back low. Her companion   
was dressed the same way with a celestial moon and stars with the same   
insignia above them. He seemed to have struggled because there was make   
shift bandage tied around his arm and one on his head, contrasting sharply   
with the black and white streaked hair he wore just past his ears.   
  
" Hey, loosen up bud!" The girl slammed her guard into the wall with   
such force he crumpled to the floor in a heap. She kept walking beside her   
companion and she linked one arm in his when they threatened to haul her   
back again.  
  
" Where we go, we go together so just calm yourselves." He said, back   
straight. He looked down at her kindly as they kept going, the girl eyeing   
Trowa curiously. "Don't worry Sky, my dear. Our captors and their prison   
shall burn in the darkness and we shall be free." She smiled and leaned   
against him, a picture that could be seen in a park during a sunset rather   
than a military base where they were most likely going to their deaths.   
Too many innocent were going to die in this war before it was over and   
Trowa almost regretted the loss of these two people. Almost.   
  
" Ah, thank you commander. Lieutenant Barton, please come in and join   
us, I need a neutral person for the questioning." Colonel Une stood in the   
hallway. The girl 'Sky' snickered and her companion seemed hard pressed to   
conceal his amusement suddenly as well. " Is there a problem?" She asked   
harshly in her hard voice.  
  
" No ma'am." 'Sky' said in a bright voice. Colonel Une didn't seem too  
happy with the fact they had dared to act this way and impatiently gestured   
for them to bring them in. The pair however beat the guards to the punch as   
they strolled in together, arm in arm to sit on two chairs set apart from   
the others. They separated and 'Sky' sat with her head slightly down and her  
hands on her knees.   
  
" Alright, I am going to make this a quick session and get right to   
the point. Why are you trying to infiltrate OZ?" there was no movement from   
the now silent twosome. Colonel Une seemed very vexed at this because she   
asked the question louder and harsher but it still didn't work. Both of them  
were calm and not even looking at anything around them.  
  
" The Colonel asked you a question and you are to answer her!" Nicol   
walked forward and grabbed 'Sky's face and forced it up.  
  
" I wouldn't do that. She will either bite her tongue off to bleed to   
death or bite your hand off to watch you bleed to death....they trained her   
for it as well.." The man spoke quietly and with a detached sort of voice,   
far more vacant than Heero at his worst.   
  
'Sky' opened her eyes slowly, as if asleep and waking to find herself   
in complete safety.   
  
" We can not, will not tell you anything besides this small warning:   
We do not fear our deaths nor do we fear you. What should be feared is the   
darkness that shall burn you all and liberate any of our fellows." Nicol   
looked at her calm and serene expression for a moment before throwing her   
off the stool and onto her back with a blow to the chest. The man next to   
her growled like an animal, looking at the now shaking soldier with dark   
eyes.  
  
" What are all your names?" He asked quietly, his eyes locking onto   
Nicol's.  
  
" Why?" asked Trowa.  
  
" So I can destroy you all in alphabetical order." He growled   
savagely. Colonel Une came to stand in front of Nicol and pinned him with   
her own gaze.  
  
" That, commander, was not called for and though I do not usually do   
this I am ordering you to apologize to her at once." her voice brooked no   
argument and Nicol looked at the still calm form of 'Sky'.   
  
" I apologize for my behavior, it won't happen again." 'Sky nodded as   
she easily jumped to her feet and sat back down, throwing her ponytail over   
her shoulder and smiling at her companion.  
  
" Of course it won't. And I might add Nightscape, I don't think that   
She would be happy if you began to steal her lines." The man gave her a   
predatory look like the one that had crossed Lennera's not very long ago and  
laughed.  
  
" I believe that you are right."   
  
" Now, I think that I will ask a simpler question for you: What are   
your names?"  
  
" Blue Sky, agent number 2459-1603." The blonde girl grinned happily,   
the words quick and automatic.  
  
" Nightscape Hunter, agent number 5909-5643." his words ran together   
and were let out in a quiet, breathless rush. The Colonel raised a skeptical  
eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
" What are your real names?" They gave her a patient look as if they   
had expected this question.  
  
" That is our real name, numbers too. Other than that I have no idea   
what your talking about." Blue Sky said sweetly as if she were introducing   
herself to new friends. Colonel Une got a keen look in her eye as she asked   
the next question.  
  
" Are there anymore of you?" Nightscape rolled his shoulders and   
popped his neck, not even looking in her direction.  
  
" There are thousands of us. And we aren't the best there is either." Blue Sky nodded and this wasn't obviously the answer the Colonel was expecting.  
  
" That many in OZ?" It was more to herself than to anyone else but   
Blue Sky laughed at this ludicrous thought.  
  
" Oh no! Other than Nightscape I don't know of anyothers on this   
planet let alone in the OZ party." The Colonel shook her head and they were   
telling the truth, they each seemed to be trying to recall if they   
remembered anyone they had seen fitting the description as another one of   
theirs.  
  
" What is your goal?" Colonel Une asked shrewdly. Nightscape looked   
up and shrugged.  
  
" Observe and report to CC anything they ask. They ask us anything,   
the situation changes every ten minutes and they never stick to one game   
plan unless its so stable, not even a nuke could destroy it." Blue Sky   
stretched and suddenly cocked her head to the side as if listening.   
Nightscape did the same and soon they all heard it, a hiss.  
  
" The clean up crew is here..." Blue Sky looked as if she would burst   
into tears and Nightscape reached out to take her hand.  
  
" Love you m'dear Sky." he said looking to the corner the sound was   
coming from. Blue Sky nodded and made a small unidentifiable gesture as   
tears fell down her face.  
  
" You giving up? Never thought I would see the day the sun would be   
covered by clouds." The voice was scratchy as if coming from a radio under   
a blanket and someone was running water as it was talking. Blue Sky   
brightened and gave a cheer of triumph as a man tall, and covered in a   
trench coat of black came into view. A helmet of russet splashes and several  
other colors you would only find in a sunset swirled over the full head   
gear. A black visor was where his eyes should be, nothing but a black void   
there so his entire face was covered. The two spies leapt up and ran behind   
him, a large gun much like the one Trowa had encountered before appearing in  
his hand as if magiked there.  
  
" Thanks for watching them for me, they can get in such trouble when   
not looked after properly." Backing out into the corner he had come out of   
they disappeared back into the darkness they had come from. Trowa was more   
determined more than ever to get Lennera to the forefront so that he could   
expose her and drive her out of OZ. Then again his mask of deception was in   
her hands and she could pull it from his face with six words:   
Trowa Barton is a Gundam Pilot....  
  
Ok, how did you like it? Please review and not to mention that if I get   
enough requests for an Author's Note I will put one up.  
  
Thanks 


End file.
